


Rickochet (Fem!Reader Insert)

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little Drabble that I worked on, hopefully you like it or something





	Rickochet (Fem!Reader Insert)

_Wubba Lubba Dub Dub_

 

(Y/n) hurried down the steps of her small apartment block’s stairwell, a tight fitting space which was almost never occupied. That was enough to make her wonder if anyone else even lived in the shared collection of apartments or if her family and she were the only ones alive. The casual banter from the neighbours seemed to answer that question, casual not seeming so as small hushed shouts turned to loud booms of language; it didn’t bother her, her own family were very much the same.

She finally began to descend the last few sets of stairs, careful to not scratch her arm against the rough brick walls that formed the individual apartments. The carpet was an ugly green colour, closely resembling a shade of blue if one had poor eye sight, years of neglect to the facility was evident as heavy dust clouds formed around her scruffy school shoes she wore. That was the only interesting thing to look at however.

She raised an arm forward, her dominant hand of course, as she gave a single hefty push to the main door, allowing the freezing morning air to splash onto her face and blast its winds into the stairwell. She shivered slightly, body beginning to hurry into the cold air as she slipped past the already closing door, to lazy to have to close it once she departed.

She felt the small bodily hairs all over her prickle and stir as she shook with cold. She gripped her bag that rested against her back tightly, hoping that the tighter she grasped, the warmer she’d become. That wasn’t happening though. A chilling gale swept the skirt of her summer dress, creating a dance of material around her knees. Winter was obviously there, which caused the girl to groan as the only school uniform she could afford failed helplessly at keeping her warm.

She made her way down the driveway, rather long and rather tight fitting, perfect for a wind tunnel to form in the exact kind of weather she was in. The shivering of her body did nothing to create warmth, causing the girl to run as fast as she could to where sunlight was next available.

Cars screeched in agony as their drivers abused their horns, grazed their tyres and busted their engine – the same old bull shit that happened everyday as people began to complete their daily routine. (Y/n) hurried her pace, turning right once she reached the meeting point of her driveway and the road, lips opening and closing as she mumbled incoherent things to herself and no one else. Her eyes scattered about cautiously as she spoke to herself, fearing that someone was nearby to eavesdrop and judge, she didn’t stop checking her parameters ever, consistently looking at her surroundings while looking at her reflection in the windows of all the shops she passed.

She rubbed her hands together as she paused her journey at a traffic light, taping the button 3 times from habit before recoiling to wait. She wasn’t talking anymore for people stood beside her, available to listen when unwanted and causing (Y/n) to feel exposed. Instead, she watched the cars as they all seemed to race to their destinations, before the florescent green light switched to the temporary orangey yellow that immediately turned blood red. The small red man vanished and was replaced with the familiar green man, indicating that pedestrians could cross, all the while the constant beating of the light being heard in the background. (Y/n) had no use to listen to that.

She looked both ways instinctively, crossing as she did so. She continued her walk, which by now was right beside the school she had been attending for 3 years, nothing changing as she did so. The school’s gate entrance was in view, and this time (Y/n) was zoned out in her own little world of thought, allowing her body to automatically deliver her to her destination.

She lifted her feet to climb the small amount of stairs that cut into the hedge of the schools perimeter, lining the walkway with some shrubs that grew pink flowers but those weren’t of (Y/n)’s concerns. In fact, nothing had really been of her concern for quite a long time. So she ignored the minor details and made a direct bee line to the back of the library, climbing the school’s unhealthy obsession of steps with no ramps before re-joining the people she had decided to hang around for the past few years she had attended the high school.

The smile on her face was a force of bad habit, coming as easily as she pleased, which always seemed to fool even the most mature of the group. Her eyes shined as if whatever she’d say was true and that whatever she’d say she meant, her voice matching in perfect harmony as it disguised the harsh setting of the real world, stuffing it away at the back of her mind where only she could have access to.

She dumped her bag unceremoniously to the ground where the others had all been left, arms snaking their way around her as she hugged herself for warm and comfort. Her friend’s took no notice. “Hey guys.” She greeted, hair being shoved out of her face as she said this, the same play that had been on repeat with no difference.

A chorus of greetings met her ears as she listened to her friend’s words, empty words with no meaning to (Y/n), words that could do nothing for her but annoy. Once the rather nonsensical chatter had died down, (Y/n) sat at the edge of the group, away from the centre of attention as per usual. So far, nobody had suspected anything.

Then and again who would? No one had for years and (Y/n) had given up on thinking so months ago, which left her to run on her own plans, figuring out a way where she could escape the living hell she suffered. Her friends laughed and made conversation without her, deciding to finally move into the library when the fresh winds turned out to be too much for themselves. They left (Y/n) alone outside, who didn’t care about the winds by now – her body was already numb from shaking.

Then the bell rang. The stupid chime of different tones and pitches that clashed together in some sort of harmony that signified the times of day. (Y/n) wondered how anyone could work with the crazy bell, which on the contrary, wasn’t even a bell all together, just an auto tuned melody probably found on Youtube that played over the loud speaker. But everyone responded accordingly, filing out of the library and other classrooms and bathrooms and places they were no longer meant to be in, following one another as they pushed and shoved themselves into the rooms that a piece of paper they called a ‘timetable’ told them to go to.

That was high school.

The march of thousands of feet filled (Y/n)’s ears as she followed a smaller crowd that had separated from the vast majority of children. The kids she was following were the kinds of people that were all doing the same thing, spending their free period at the street café down the road. The only odd one out was (Y/n), who wasn’t there for some overpriced coffee but more or so to escape and finalise the finishing touches of her master plan to freedom.

She slipped out of sight from the rest of the crowd, hurrying to stop around a corner hidden from plain sight before opening her school bag. It was empty, none of the things she had actually needed for school were there, no textbooks, no laptop and not even a packed lunch, it was obvious to anyone who glanced in the bag that the girl barely went to school and that she didn’t really care if that was the case, so long as her friends thought she was in another class or something, she was good.

She stuffed her hand inside the fabric bag, pulling at a small zipper that she had additionally created to keep prying eyes away, the golden zipper tucked away from plain sight. The metal teeth split apart as she pulled, allowing a second pocket to open to her access. Inside was a neon green glow, like the cliché radioactive colour that you’d see spilling carelessly out of those stupid cylindrical tanks in horribly inaccurate sci fi movies.

The item, to her knowledge, was no radioactive appliance however a type of gun. It was like a slender white box with a handle that had a singular black knob on it that could rotate. This dial seemed to be hooked up to the 4 digit number screen that portrayed a single letter and 3 numbers, each changing with a turn of the knob. The screen already had portrayed ‘C137’ on it which was illuminated by the strong, bright colour of green. The source of the obnoxious colour was in a glass tube, embedded into the middle top of the machine, a green orb like core floating in place as it bobbled up and down in its’ small vacuum of space, completely defying the laws of gravity.

It was obvious that the tool was not of store bought nature and rather hand crafted. Of course (Y/n) knew what she was doing, pressing the knob down to hear the satisfying click as three led lights flashed and shot out a green and yellow oval like whirlpool. It stuck to the wall at which (Y/n) was aiming at, swirling infinitely as it patiently waited for (Y/n) to gather her belongings and strap her bag to her back. She didn’t even turn around once, already heading into the depths of the mysterious portal as it closed behind her, leaving no evidence that she was ever there.

She was finally back at the one place she truly belonged, home.

The room was dark and dimly lit, quite warm compared to the outside with a hard concrete floor. A faint smell of alcohol lingered in the air as the sounds of thousands of screws spilling rang in her ears. She slowly made her way to the closest wall, hand tapping around lightly for the knob that adjusted the room’s light settings. Once found, she turned it clockwise, allowing the electricity to power the giant bar lights attached to the ceiling.

 She observed her surroundings better, easily sporting the mess that had been made in the garage. She walked around the space ship she so eagerly rode in on her adventures, running a hand along the cool metal rim.

“UUURRRPPP O-oh f-fuck! Hey (Y/n), y-you came in p – UGGGHH – erfect timing m-my gi – UUURRRPPP – rl!” The voice of an older male called out towards her. (Y/n) grinned giddily, finally a genuine smile that had not been trained into her like a dog, smearing all over her face like peanut butter. The male had turned around from his workbench on the farthest end of the room, his rather long and thin frame rising out of the chair it had been seated in.

This was Rick Sanchez. The most smartest mammal of all beings in dimensions and multiverses – (Y/n) was proud to say that she knew him at the least. While formality wasn’t his thing, (Y/n) had learnt that organisation clearly wasn’t either, with tools hastily shoved in drawers and gadgets placed where they deemed worthy, (Y/n) often wondered how it all worked out in his head. Rick stretched, a few air pockets in his bones popping from the sudden movement. His long white lab coat trailed behind him as he stepped towards the girl offering a high five as a form of greeting. (Y/n) accepted and returned the gesture, knowing fully well that no Rick, no matter the dimension, appreciated large amounts of physical contact – well, maybe Doofus Rick did, but that was a whole other story.

In fact, (Y/n) was still getting used to the whole “Other dimensions” idea and that every possibility that could have ever happen, happened and that these were the other dimensions where most of the “other Ricks” existed. That’s also one of the other reasons why she loved the device that spat out glowing portals, an invention Rick had bestowed upon her to allow her to travel to different places instantly – only a Rick could have a portal gun that could also dimension hop as well.

(Y/n)’s eyes scattered the garage. “Where’s Morty and Summer?” She asked, addressing her two siblings. Rick rolled his eyes, as if to predict that such question was to be asked by his granddaughter.

“Y-your UURRP sister and brother are a-a-at school, you’d know that UUAAGHHHRRRPPPP relatively well if you just decided to go to school h-h-here and i-instead of a dimension where we only exist as a f – URP – ing adult cartoon show.” And then there was that, the only other dimension she could travel to via her own portal gun, a dimension where her reality was a popular cartoon for an older audience. It had interested her greatly the first time she had heard it and school was quite fine, but soon enough she had learnt that her grandfather’s idea of school was very much true – it was a place where stupid people went to do stupid things. (Y/n) had to learn that the hard way.

But out of all the siblings, Rick was glad that (Y/n) had some sort of potential at being intelligent, while Jerry’s genes had definitely passed onto his grandson and granddaughter, (Y/n) seemed to portray no sign of being even remotely related to his daughter’s idiot of a husband. If you couldn’t tell, Rick certainly hated Jerry, perhaps it was the ‘getting Beth pregnant at 16’ thing or just the fact that 66% of his poor grandkids were left to be almost identical to the imbecile. Whatever it was, Rick never expressed it openly to anyone but himself.

“I see, well if they’re at school that’s fine…” (Y/n) narrowed her eyes in thought, hesitantly turning to face the blue haired man before her. She bit her lip.

“I-I know URRP that look…y-you wanna say s – URP – thing that could u-undo a-a-a whole shit tone o-of someth – URP – ing.” Rick paused to cross his arms in an “I know I’m right” sort of way. The way he watched (Y/n) sigh and smile up at him hopefully made him raise his brow. “Well, g-get on with i-it.” (Y/n) smiled apologetically as she considered how she wanted to break the news. When she decided she was ready, she nodded to signal she would talk.

“Ok…Rick – “ None of the grandkids ever called him ‘Grandfather’, as stated before, Rick wasn’t one for formality. “I think it’s time to put operation Phoenix 2.0 to use…” She met his eyes which showed genuine surprise.

“Y-you’re kidding.” (Y/n) could recall the time Rick had transferred his brain into a younger version of himself with a younger mind - that plan didn’t end up to well especially since she was at school while it happened and wasn’t available to help. But the idea was reused for (Y/n)’s own needs, a personal backup plan that only the two knew about. “Y-you wanna URP chuck th-that educa-a-tion shit outta the wi-indow?” (Y/n) nodded feebly. The plan was almost too easy, in order to leave the dimension she was currently residing in, a full operation was to take place.

“I know it’s annoying… since we gotta fake my death and kill the fake family we put for me to live with… but I don’t like it there… too much emotional drama that’s making me depressed so I decided, I’m quitting school, like a smart person actually suggested.”

Rick shrugged his shoulders before pulling a lever to allow a giant vat the size of (Y/n) to emerge from the floor. A second copy of (Y/n), asleep and preserved floated, bare and new and somewhat disturbing for the fact that this clone had no clothing on. (Y/n) stared at the version of herself floating in liquids that preserved tissue, her grandfather had done a remarkable job at the details – it almost looked lifelike.

And then Morty and Summer burst through the door. “School was like, cancelled because apparently some girls were throwing tampons that had been used all over the school – that’s a violation of our rights.” Summer complained as their younger brother followed in behind her, immediately eyeing the vat in shock.

“(Y/n)!? W-why is there a naked clone of my sister in a vat?! You-you can’t be switching bodies o-or - ”

“Calm down Morty – “ (Y/n) sighed, slightly annoyed at the fact that Morty was looking at a naked version of herself in a vat, Summer wasn’t fazed at all. “I’m not gonna go back to school anymore – I’m following Rick’s advice so we are gonna fake a suicide.” Morty gapped at his sister, no longer caring about the clone that floated peacefully.

“Y-you’re qu-quitting s-school?! Rick stop her, sh-she’s gonna get in trouble with m-mom and dad!” Morty reasoned, turning to Summer, “Y-you gotta agree with me on this one S-summer!”

Summer shrugged, “To be honest it’s not like she’s dumb… I’m cool with whatever ya know, like chill Morty.” Rick nodded in agreement with the eldest child.

“Exac – UURGHPP – tly, I ain’t giving a sh-shit so le-let’s get this fake clone some clothes, dump the body i-in the middle of the school crossing a-and let it get ‘killed’ before k-killing the fake family (Y/n) has. UURRP” Rick said swiftly, finishing the sentence with a belch before patting himself down for his flask that he always kept in his pocket. Morty gave him a look as Rick took a quick swig. “O-oh Morty st-stop it… I’m an URRRPP – aholic. Y-you already know that.” Morty huffed in annoyance as his point was tossed to the other side of the room without any form of consideration from his family.

Summer tapped the glass as she stared at the body. “Hey Grandpa Rick…could you make me like another clone of myself too?” Rick rolled his eyes at the request before typing on a nearby keyboard.

“Su - UUGH – mmer, this is so (Y/n) can get out of school – not some immortality toy or shit to get into boy p-panties…” Rick blindly grabbed for a lever that was left to the side of the room, gripping it fiercely before shoving the device down with so much force he might have been angry. The garage hadn’t been prepared for the excessive amounts of liquids so the moment the glass was raised, small puddles had begun to form as the body fluids failed to be absorbed by the hard concrete. The cloned version of (Y/n) fell with a thud, rear in the air as it fell onto its’ face.

“Great, now we fake the death and remove the fake family.” (Y/n) nodded as she counted the to-do list she had made up on her fingers. She felt slightly guilty but couldn’t bare living in another dimension with the emotional abuse every day brought. “This makes things so easy.” She pressed her fingertips together lightly as Morty scratched the back of his head, uncertain about how to address the issue that he could recall.

“F-first I n-need the p – UGRRHHH –rtal gun… yeah the council and I a-aren’t exactly fr-friends but th-they perm-mitted it so y-you can go to sch – UURRPP – ool.” Rick unfolded his arms as he stuck a hand out, snatching the device from (Y/n) as the girl looked at him in surprise. “U-usually only a R-rick can have one but they let you have a l-less e-effective one to get p-places and y-your l-little di-dimension.”

“You’re joking.” She stated in disbelief. Rick looked at her, inspecting her closely, trying to pin point the odd sensation he was getting in his gut, (Y/n) wasn’t one to doubt or even question decisions authorised by him, why was there an aura suggesting struggle?

“O-ok wh-what’s going o – URP – on.” The second less applicable gun swung dangerously from Rick’s thin, bony fingers as (Y/n) eyed the device contemplating. Obviously faking a death in the dimension meant she couldn’t return but that idea hadn’t settled too easily, her own plan about telling people the truth was obviously not in Rick’s mind, or was he counting on it, these days all he cared about was the Galactic Federation so (Y/n) had been refused the chance to tell anyone about other dimensions and the fact that Rick was indeed a real person and not just some TV Show character.

“W-well-“

“SHE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!” Morty blurted out, slapping a hand over his lips just as fast as the words had escaped him, an apologetic shine in his eyes flared as he stared at his sister who was shooting him dirty glares. Rick paused his work as he studied (Y/n) carefully.

“Y-you’re g - URRP – ay, big whoop.” He shrugged as if to not believe that what he heard was worthy of the big fuss, “I’m a proud pansexual, I-I mean, UUURRPPPp look a-at how craz-zy I got with Uni – URP – ty.” (Y/n) stared blankly at the older man, shaking her head.

“I-it’s actually bisexual – “

“Ohhh s-so you bat f-for b – URP – both teams?” Rick interjected as (Y/n) took a double take.

“Bat for both – wait what?” she shook her head to dismiss her comment, “No, never mind that, the point is –“

“See, this is why she’s the intelligent o – UURP – one out-ta y-you three.” Rick continued, “Ma-males AND fe-emales… get em go- URP – od!” He paused to pick out his flask for a second time, replenishing the alcohol within his body in one shot. His eyes widened, as if to finally understand the issue at hand with the aid of the drink, slowly restoring the flask to its rightful spot. He spun around, looking at (Y/n) with almost pity. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’ exactly.” (Y/n) frowned. Rick shrugged.

“W-we can just t-take her h – URRRP – ere.” He said quick and decisively, his own portal gun already loaded and ready to return them to (Y/n)’s school dimension.

“Y-yeah about that…” fingers twiddled as (Y/n) spoke, “Can’t I just… sneak in and visit occasionally?”

“Absolutely not.” Rick was ready for the question, “As m-much as I hate to admit i-it, the Citadel of R – URRP – icks are right about t-the G-galactic F-feds, they can find y-you’re little gay fr-friend and interrogate, w-we either leave her or t-take her.” The reasoning made sense, but the stealing of a person sounded wrong, once she would be taken there would be no going back and (Y/n) was sure her girlfriend would want to stay in the place where the majority of her friends and family resided.

(Y/n) sighed, defeated, she knew that the splitting of ways so brutally was the only option. “No, I couldn’t take her away from her life… that’s wrong.” Summer seemed to be bummed out by the response.

“Oh my god that’s the dumbest thing you’ve like, ever said…and I thought I was dumb and stuff.” Her head moved sassily with her arm and hand as she said this to add emphasis to her point. “Like, if it’s true love she’d like, run away with you and stuff and not like, care about her old life cause she’d totally have you and that’s all that would like totally matter.”

(Y/n) bit her lip indecisively as she turned for answers towards her grandfather. Rick wasn’t having any of the stereotypical bullshit from Summer, not today, especially when his favourite grandchild was going to make the right steps for her grand future, he didn’t care about Morty and Summer that much, they had very evident Jerry genes – they were fucked the moment they were in the gene pool. (Y/n) was different, he could sense it, and he wanted to nurture this difference and protect it with his life. But Rick never showed his favourites, like he never showed he cared for just about anything.

“W-whatever (Y/n), you call sh-shots.” Rick shrugged, disposing of (Y/n)’s own portal gun, the insides deactivating once and for all. “Y-you called it.” Rick never waited for hesitation, as he said, you always had to be certain in life because uncertainty destroyed wonderful things. He pet (Y/n) on the back encouragingly however, backing up (Y/n) on her decision. “Y-you did the r – URP- right thing (Y/n), th-think about-about it. L-love is ju-just a chemical that compels mammals t-to breed… y-you broke the-the cycle (Y/n), i-im genuinely pr-oud of y-you f – URRRP – or that, you didn’t l-let your non-existent wiener d-do the ta-talking.” He clapped her on the back again to add support to his words before nudging (Y/n) in the direction of her clone that still lay on the floor. (Y/n) nodded in understanding as she picked up her body, dressing the mannequin like doll in the clothes Morty had brought from her room within the time Rick had been speaking.

“W-well uhm… A-are we ready to go?” The boy’s voice cracked a couple times before he smiled lightly, exchanging glances with the others in the room.

“Yup, this angst teen mood (Y/n) is in is making me feel all like grossed out and stuff, we gotta hurry this suicide thing like already.” Summer nodded.

“The plan is simple, y-you two idiots- “ Rick pointed towards Summer and Morty, “W-will be removing the fake fa-family, h-here’s the address and sh-shit.” A small slip of paper was passed to the two, “And w-we, are faking y-your suicide and stuff.” Rick nodded, “We all nice a-and certain?” everyone nodded in response to the question, knowing better than to argue with the older man. “Good, and awaaaaaayyyyy we goooo!”

A finger pulled against his own copy of the portal gun’s trigger, causing the green core to react and spew out a single greenish yellow portal onto the garage wall. It swirled in place, much like the portal (Y/n) had created and done before, waiting patiently for the team of four to step through to the other side. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
